


Brilliant

by yosaffbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: Remus and Sirius enjoy alone time in their new flat.





	Brilliant

Remus is sitting in front of the fire reading one evening, a large volume lying in his lap, when Sirius struts into the room, cheeky grin on his handsome face. He plops down unceremoniously onto the floor in front of Remus’ chair, laying his arms over the top of his book, and looking up at Remus with laughing eyes.

“Isn’t it brilliant, Moony? Us having our own place?”

Remus is irritated for a moment at being interrupted in the middle of a wonderful book, but softens as he looks into the face of the man he’s loved since the beginning of time. A small smile starts to tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes it is, Padfoot, as you’ve reminded me approximately once per hour since we moved here a week ago.” His voice is slightly scolding, but his smile is growing steadily larger.

“Admit it, Moony,” Sirius laughs, wriggling like an excited puppy. “You’re just as excited about this new flat as I am.” He lifts his arms and takes the book carefully off of Remus’ lap, closing it gently and setting it on the floor next to the chair. He knows he’ll never get what he wants if Remus is hacked off at him for mistreating one of his books. He is determined to break the werewolf’s smooth composure—a game he’s taken to playing recently, one he always enjoys.

Remus lets Sirius remove the book without protest, instead choosing to concentrate on the way the flickering firelight is illuminating Sirius’ pitch-black hair, making the strands glow where the light is shining through them. One piece has fallen haphazardly over his left eye, and Remus itches to reach out and brush it back. But he restrains himself, knowing Sirius’ game all too well, and knowing that he’ll regret it later if he lets his lover win too quickly.

Sirius grins widely and climbs onto Remus’ lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his forehead against Remus’ temple. Remus closes his eyes, chuckling softly. “Better watch it, Padfoot, or you might damage that manly image you’ve worked so hard to maintain.”

Sirius smiles and murmurs, “I don’t see anyone else here, do you?” His head tilts, and Remus trembles slightly, feeling the soft tickle of Sirius’ breath on his cheek. Sirius notices this and decides it’s time to increase his efforts. He gently places his hand on Remus’ cheek, turning his head so that their noses are touching. 

His eyes still closed, Remus sighs softly, feeling his resolve crack. “You’re terrible, Padfoot, did you know that?” he whispers as Sirius trails a finger softly down one side of Remus’ face.

Sirius captures Remus’ lips in a soft, lingering kiss before replying. “But that’s one of the things you love about me,” he says, moving his hand to run his fingers slowly through the soft brown strands behind Remus’ ear.

Remus’ eyes pop open and his calm surface quickly crumbles. He barely registers the gleam of triumph in Sirius’ eyes as he moves in for a searing kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the man quivering with desire in his lap. All at once the world becomes only lips and hands, heat and want, as the two men fumble to their feet, making quick work of buttons and zippers.

“Bedroom?” Sirius pants breathlessly between fevered kisses.

“Too far,” Remus gasps, pushing him lightly onto his back in front of the fire and quickly pulling his boxers off before straddling him. Sirius is able to drink in the sight of Remus’ beautiful naked body for only a moment before he is smothered in another crushing kiss. A low, whimpering moan escapes him as Remus snakes one hand down to grasp his cock, stroking slowly and deliberately.

Remus moves his hand back up to cup Sirius’ face, and Sirius wraps his arms around him, rolling both of them over so that Remus is now the one on his back. He trails soft kisses along the jagged scars on Remus’ chest, causing him to tremble with desire and rake his fingernails across Sirius’ back.

“Oh God, Sirius – please…” he moans, pulling Sirius up and crushing their lips together. Sirius returns the kiss fiercely, and then pulls back just enough to be able to look into Remus’ eyes.

“Do you want me, Remus? Do you want me inside you?” he whispers, burying his hands in soft brown hair and trailing kisses along a long, smooth neck.

Remus bites his lip to keep from crying out. “Yes…please…oh gods I’m going to burst…” Somehow Sirius has managed to Summon the lube from their bedroom and Remus watches, burning with anticipation, as he coats himself with the slick substance.

“Close your eyes,” Sirius instructs, and he obeys, chest heaving, as Sirius gently maneuvers Remus so that his legs are draped over Sirius’ shoulders. First he feels the soft teasing of a finger, then another, pushing into his opening, and then just as he begins to think he’ll be torn apart from the desire, the fingers are gone and there is Sirius, thrusting slowly inside him and filling him and causing stars to explode behind his eyes. This time he allows himself to cry out as Sirius pulls back and pushes in, again and again, and the heat becomes so intense Remus is slightly worried they might both spontaneously combust. He opens his eyes, panting, and watches Sirius above him, eyes closed, his gorgeous face half-glowing in the firelight. Remus reaches up with one hand to cup his lover’s cheek, and Sirius’ head turns instinctively to press a kiss upon that hand.

Suddenly, Sirius’ head is swimming with colors and light, and he comes inside Remus, shuddering and panting. Remus releases a moment later, clenching a handful of Sirius’ hair and moaning slightly. Sirius withdraws, ignoring the mess, and lays down next to Remus, draping one arm across his chest and resting his head on Remus’ shoulder. They lay there like that for a few quiet minutes, naked, glistening with sweat, breathing gradually slowing. Remus absently traces patterns along Sirius’ arm, occasionally placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Sirius sighs contentedly. “Isn’t it brilliant, Moony? Us having our own place?”

Remus chuckles softly, a surge of love crashing over him like a tidal wave. “Fantastic, Padfoot. It’s bloody fantastic.”


End file.
